A Self-Encrypting Drive (SED) provides for secure data encryption and protection by using a circuit built into the disk driver controller chip. However, when used with an operating system that has power saving functions that shut down the operating system when it is not being utilized by a user, the SED can cause the system to freeze up or crash during system power resumption. As a result, system functionality is constrained and user experiences are adversely impacted.